NARUTO: All-star devil shinobi
by All-Star prodigy6676
Summary: Can Naruto go from high school all-star to his former life as a shinobi then to a devil? Will he fall to the enemies he will create? or will he prosper to all while accomplishing his goals and dreams?


from all-star to devil shinobi: chapter 1

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

The sun was rising from the horizon as the suburban city of Kuoh was starting to move with life. In the middle of the city, the students of a prestige academy where making their way to start another day of classes. The academy name is Kuoh Academy (named after the city/town), recently an all-girls private school turned co-ed. The Academy building itself was more of a European model then a Japanese one. It had a cobbled pathway and a water fountain in the center of the courtyard in front of the school. In front of the gate was a stone bridge that stood over a water pathway that was just next to the street.

As the students enter through the main gate of the Academy, many students stopped walking when they heard a loud engine roar coming closer to the school before lowering down to a hum. Curiosity soon skyrocketed as everyone saw one of the most amazing sports cars that anyone has ever seen pass by the main gate, then parked in a parking area that was across the street from the school.

911 Carrera 4 Cabriolet Porsche with a beautiful blue paint job. As the students looked at the Porsche from a bit of distance, they saw the person was parking the car at a nearby, open parking area that near the school. The person driving the car got out and took his sun glasses out where the female students couldn't help but squeal and gush, lust for some, with excitement at seeing the popular young man running towards the Academy gym area.

* * *

><p>Earlier<p>

It was Friday morning as the sun had just risen, an hour ago, as a young man was finishing a light early morning training at a nearby basketball court and gym. The young man was 6'2 who had short, spiky, golden blond hair with red highlights and two large blonde bangs framing both sides of his face while having blue sapphire eyes with lightly tan skin. Physically speaking, the young man was considered to be very handsome. His body was lean yet muscular with a strong 8 pack which can clearly see through his shirt with a tattoo with the kanji of love on the left side of chest with two names under it. The young man is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the number 1 basketball point guard in the country and smartest person attending kuoh academy.

Naruto is an 18 year old teenage boy, who, at a young age, is considered to be a prodigy. He is a basketball prodigy with being tied for number one in the country as a point guard with a high school student from Chicago named derrick rose. He has the highest I.Q in the school, even higher then president Sona Sitri. He is also a kendo chokutō master beating everyone in the club including the "prince of kuho" kiba yuuto. Right now he was getting ready for basketball practice for his school until he saw how late was. With that he quick hopped into his Porsche and sped off to school not knowing that this day will change his life forever.

As he enters the court my coach, Stevens Ichigo, who is tall and muscular man with orange hair (think Gildarts) is glaring daggers at Naruto as he enters the gym with a tight black sleeveless Nike shirt, matching pants, galaxy style Nike elite socks, and Kobe's new limited addition shoe. Coach starts screaming at Naruto for being late to practice.

"namikaze, just because you are the best point guard around doesn't mean you can be late. Now start running till I say stop as punishment!" coach ichigo screams as he tries to think of a smooth lie to say to ease the coach's anger until he thinks of something.

"Sorry coach I was having car problems" Naruto replied confidently thinking that was an actually good excuse. Everyone in the gym gave him deadpanned looks even the coach at the ridiculous lie.

"Yeah right Naruto a Porsche suddenly breaks down after you a check up for it every two minutes." Naruto's shooting guard, Nick Allen, snorts at the stupid excuse. Naruto glares at him for not helping him out

"Just…just…start running namikaze." Coach says thinking how he got such a smart but stupid at the same time all-star.

Yeah, it's going to be a long morning.

Evening (Lunch)

Naruto enters his lunch period after a boring history class trying to find his teammates when he hears perverted giggles. Curiosity getting the better of him he sees the perverted trio spying on the kendo girls and his friends that are part of the same club. He starts the radiate killer instinct at them making them start to sweat and solely turn their heads only to almost pass out when they saw who was behind them.

"Ah-h-h-h-h it's you n-Naruto- sempai." Started pervert number one named issei.

"You. Have. Five. Seconds. To leave and peeking on my friends" Naruto stated icily cracking his knuckles. Quicker than anything they ran away quickly to escape their scary sempai.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Started a feminine voice making him turn around to see the whole kendo club giving him blushes for what he did for them.

"Hey ladies, I'll see you after school for practice." Giving them all a wink making the girls all red hot in the face. Before he went to a shaded to eat his food when he only has 10 minutes left. when he was about to take a bite out of his green apple he caught a glance of red hair a lighter shade than own in the corner of his eye in the upstairs window. Shaking it off he went back to lunch. Not knowing this was only the beginning.

Meanwhile

''Ara, Ara namikaze- kun is quite scary when he wants to" said akeno while blushing as she observes Naruto with her bucho, rias gremory.

"Hai, he also has a super natural energy in him that we need to keep an eye on" replied rias while keeping a keen eye on Naruto as he walks to his next class.

"Hai, but we also have to keep an eye on that amazing body of his." Says akeno licking he bottom lip with eyes full of lust. Making her bucho blush but mentally agree as she watches him walk away. Before leaving for her next period with her queen.

Night

After Naruto gets home he decide to take a walk around the park when he sees his surrogate sister, best friend ,and caretaker _that _fateful night, on her stomach laying in a pile of blood. Suddenly pictures of people with headbands and a pink haired girl dead showed up on his mind making him cringe. Shaking it off he takes off towards to neighbor trying to stop the whole in his stomach suddenly a bloody hand catches his hand startling him. He looks down to a pair of serious black eyes looking at him getting his attention making him not speak to her.

"Naruto" said Gabriel (not the angel) in a weak voice making him start crying and shake in rage at the person who caused his sister such harm.

"The person who did this was after my power held in me and was a fallen angel. He will come after you one day but not all fallen angels are bad. I have looked after you after that day and saw you become the handsome all star today. Never let hate, anger, and revenge overtake you. You may one day become a devil but forget who you are and live your life. I will unlock your powers before I die and in my closet is a scroll explaining everything. Thank you for everything ototo and don't let derrick rose upstage you." She laughed weakly as she touched his forehead and died in his arms.

Crying in rage a pillar of blue energy exploded from his body before he looks at the person in an overcoat and hat who wore an arrogant smirk on his face. Before Naruto spoke one word that sent chills up his spine.

"Die." Naruto said deadly and emotionally as his eyes gleamed in the dark. Not noticing a red glow behind a couple trees behind him.

He holds the tiger sign and says a simple command that put an outright fearful look on his face. "Katon: karyuu Endan" screamed Naruto blowing out a stream of fire before falling to the ground.

BOOOOMMM

The last thing he saw was some red elegant hair in the dark nights.


End file.
